<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against all odd by Kuramagirl19769</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770782">Against all odd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769'>Kuramagirl19769</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all really know what happens in the Manga, but what if Akito was true to her word and locked Kyo up? What would happen to Tohru? How would she feel?</p><p>Song by Phil Collins, I do NOT own the rights to the song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against all odd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*song</p><p>I heard this song on the radio at work and set it to Fruits Basket, I thought of Yu Yu Hakusho but it fit Fruits Basket better.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
*How can I just let you walk away?*</p><p>Where are you going?</p><p>*Just let you leave without a trace*</p><p>Where did  you go?</p><p>*When I stand here taking every breath without you, ooh*</p><p>It hurts to breath</p><p>*You're the only one who really knew me at all*</p><p>You knew all my strengths and weakness, what makes me happy and what doesn't.</p><p>"Lock him up, he'll spend the rest of hsi days in confinement" she told them</p><p>"What about Tohru?" Shigure asked.</p><p>"Wipe her memories and send her away"</p><p>*How can you just walk away from me?*</p><p>Tohru? Where are you going?</p><p>"Wait, no...Kyo!! She promised!!" Tohru said calling to Kyo</p><p>*When all I can do is watch you leave*</p><p>"TOHRU!!!" he called to her. "Damn it Akito!!!"</p><p>*'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain*</p><p>We've laughed together when no one was watching. You knew how to make me laugh</p><p>*And even shed the tears*</p><p>You're such a crybaby, but your my crybaby. Granted you don't really cry unless you have too, but you know what I mean.</p><p>*You're the only one who really knew me at all*</p><p>You figured me out Tohru...not even Kagura did that</p><p>*So take a look at me now*</p><p>That's right, you can't</p><p>Shigure took her back to the house.</p><p>"I'm sorry Tohru when she gives orders you know the rules" he said</p><p>"I love him Shigure, he's my life"</p><p>*Well there's just an empty space*</p><p>I ust look at the four wall of my cell</p><p>"He's lonely, he needs me...talk to her, please...I need him"</p><p>"I will see what I can do" he told her, knowing Akito wouldn't change her mind.</p><p>*And there's nothing left here to remind me*</p><p>I want to be reminded of the good time with you</p><p>*Just the memory of your face*</p><p>Your beautiful ace is all I have in my mind's eye</p><p>*Ooh take a look at me now*</p><p>Look at me Tohru...sitting here missing you, you made me go soft and gushy.</p><p>*Well there's just an empty space*</p><p>This space is small and empty without you here</p><p>*And you coming back to me is again the odds*</p><p>Akito will keep us apart and make Htori wipe your memories of us</p><p>*And that's what I got to face*</p><p>I have to face the face I will be alone in this cell with your face in my mind until the day I die</p><p>*I wish I could just make you turn around*</p><p>Come back and see me</p><p>*Turn around and see me cry*</p><p>I'm crying fo you Tohru, for us</p><p>*There's so much I need to say to you*</p><p>I need to tell you I loe you, I want to marry you, be with you for the rest of our lives</p><p>*So many reasons why*</p><p>Why we should be together, forever</p><p>*You're the only one*</p><p>You're the only one I wanted to be with in life, but now...that will never happen. I love you Tohru, always and forever</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>